Disseverance
by Elemental Queen
Summary: Two sisters from another planet, discover a portal that pulls them into another world. After replaying the games, I had the urge to write a fan fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** This is a totally new experience for me. I have absolutely no idea where this is going to go, if I continue that is. The storyline in this fandom confuses the hell outta me, so If anyone wants to help out, then that would be nice. Feedback is loved, comments approved. How should I do this? I had the huge urge to write one after replaying some games, but what will it be about? Plot? Struggles etc…I have the characters; I have the prelude of journey... Any ideas? XD Should I create my own baddies? Read and review. :)**

"I wish you wouldn't do this to us."

"Live a little Ver." Her sister replied with her usual perky grin.

Currently the two sisters were stuck up in a tree, well one was anyways; the younger sister, the one who had got her older sister into this mess, was currently smiling up at her from a lower branch.

"I didn't think you could climb down." Verra scowled down at her sister who just shook her head in reply, "These ventures of yours are getting ridiculous."

"I do stuff like this all the time." Her sister said, "You should know better, really."

"I was being a good sister Rece, and getting your ass out of this tree." Verra replied tartly, "I didn't think you could get down."

Rece frowned, then smiled, "Want me to get a ladder? Or maybe Seoul?"

"Hardy har har." Verra rolled her eyes. Rece liked to pick on her, because of her crush on a local boy, a tall dark haired man named Seoul, who lived in the next village. Verra didn't want him to see her in this state; playing damsel in distress was not an optional icebreaker. Luckily Rece knew that she would kill her for doing such a thing, and climbed up after her.

"I'm coming up!"

"Just hurry." Verra sighed, "I think my foot is falling asleep."

When both of their feet touched the ground, Verra let out a whoosh of breath in relief. She hated heights, but knew her mother would kill her if something happened to her sister. Verra was also a bit over protective, she was the older sibling after all, and held the most responsibility in the family, besides mother of course.

Rece looked up at the wide leafy green canopies above them and sighed happily. She just loved the forest; it was one of her favorite places to be. One of her top hobbies was bird watching, she had already discovered twelve new species, but no one in the village was willing to climb after her, everyone was always busy.

"You get your adventurous spirit from your father." Her mother had told her one night, after scolding her for coming home late, "He would have been overjoyed to know you are just like he was at your age."

Father had died when Rece was a four, Verra was seven at the time, and even at that age was still the older sister. Rece could still remember Verra leading her around the meadows, always telling her to be wary of jungle beasts and creepy things that crawled.

"No time for day dreaming." Verra snapped her out of her musing, and Rece looked at her.

"Why not?" Rece asked her, "It's not like there is anything else to do."

"How about work? There is much you can do to help out."

"Like what? Pull water from the well? Move things around? Lift stuff that's as heavy as two of me." Rece made a face, "No thank you."

Verra shook her head and continued walking through the trees, Rece following after once she realized she was being left behind. The younger girl walked faster to keep up with her long legged sister, "Hey Verra." She started as they walked, "Want to go swimming with me later? I'll show you where to find shells."

Verra sighed, "Rece I don't have time to play games with you, I have to help mother with the house, and help Trestle carry in pots."

"You mean the old lady who gives me the stink eye every time I walk by?" Rece wrinkled her nose in remembrance.

"She does that to everyone." Verra stepped over a log, Rece hopping over it.

"No, she gives me special treatment." Rece popped in front of her sister suddenly, and scrunched up her face, trying to bug out her eyes and glare at the same time. Verra couldn't help herself, and laughed at the silly face her sister gave her.

"Okay Trestle, no sister of mine." Verra smiled, "Time to go home and help your non mother with sweeping."

"Ick."

00oo00oo00oo00

Serenna turned as the wood door creaked open, "Verra. Rece. Where have you two been?"

"Verra got stuck up in a tree." Rece snickered, earning a glare from Verra.

"Not true." Verra snorted, "I was only resting."

"Yeah right." Rece laughed.

Serenna shook her head, and gave the girls a stern look, hiding a smile, "Okay you two, start carrying these dishes out. Yanou is having a fest tonight, his daughter is going to be with child."

"Willow?" Rece blinked, "She's showing? I didn't know she was even planning that."

Verra rolled her eyes, "People don't plan it, things like that just happen. You'll find out when you're older."

"I'm fifteen." Rece retorted, "I'm no child."

"Your very immature." Verra said, "it's not age as much as maturity where you are lacking."

"Mother!" Rece complained, "Verra's criticizing me."

Serenna groaned and left the room, "Dishes. Now. Don't forget the stew." She called over her shoulder as she went.

Rece quickly reached for the lightest dish, the one with the vegetables, Verra rolling her eyes as her sister ran out of the room.

00oo00oo00oo00

"My daughter." Yanou took Willow's hand and led her out near the crackling fire. Everyone smiled at her as she went, Rece waving slightly with her hand.

Yanou turned to gaze at everyone, a rich smile on his old tanned face, "Willow has been blessed by the earth with a child. Soon we will have another face in this village, another part of our great family."

After the village head finished his speech, everyone stood up and sang a song of growing and life to Willow, who flushed at the attention, a hand rubbing her newly swelled belly. Afterwards everyone sat down and wooden bowls were passed around with food.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Rece wondered as she scooped a helping of nut mash, a local dessert, into her bowl.

"We won't know until it comes out." Verra said after swallowing.

When Rece finished up her meal she sat the bowl aside and watched the flickering fire. It was beautiful and warm, little figures dancing in its waves of orange and red, occasionally a blue flicker appearing. The girl loved nature; fire was no exception to this. Though it could destroy, fire was an alluring and mysterious thing, and there was nothing the girl liked better than that mystery. The forest was of the same nature, a mysterious part of the world that seemed to have its own personality.

"I wonder what trees would say if they could talk." Rece wondered aloud.

"That's a silly question." Verra scoffed, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure." Rece sighed, brushing back a strand of her brown hair, "I guess I'm just tired. I think of strange things when I'm tired."

"That's oddly unusual for you." Verra frowned, "Are you feeling sick?" In no time the girl's hand was on Rece's forehead, searching for signs of a fever. Rece pushed her hand away, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm not sick Verra!"

"Okay." Verra said, "But if you feel weird or anything, just let me or mother know."

"Fine." Rece sighed and stood up, "I'm going to head to home now. I'm ready to sleep."

"Goodnight." Verra said and watched her sister walk away. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the girl had a bit of a skip in her step. Hmm…

00oo00oo00oo00

Rece grinned openly as she stepped through the thicket and entered the forest, rivers of moonlight leaking through the branches, dappling the ground in spots of silver. It had been too easy to lose Verra. She had planned it all day, and the last minute festivities had made everything smoother than expected. Now she was free to explore the new part of the forest she had found a week back.

The girl started through the trees, oblivious to the eyes watching her as she went. When Rece had disappeared into the darkness, Verra stepped out of the shadows, an irritated look on her face. She should have known that the girl would pull something like this. Question is, what exactly was Rece up to?

Only one way to find out, Verra thought as she followed after her sister.

00oo00oo00oo00

She stepped up to the formation, and placed a hand on its cold surface. Rece had found this place by accident, after making some wild hogs angry, and being chased. When ended up climbing up one of the stone pedestals, waiting there until the pigs had left. Then she had started exploring. This place was in the grip of the forest, parts buried under thick foliage and interlocking vines. Beautiful faded black stone shone in the moonlight, and Rece sighed as she ran a hand over its surface. Even with obvious aging, the stone was still new looking, some spots cool and smooth, little to no cracking.

With a smile the girl grabbed onto a jutting out piece of one stonewall, and hauled herself up, helping herself to the top by resting her foot in a broken part of it. When she was sitting comfortably at the top of the stone wall, she peered down into the darkness before her. It appeared to look like some sort of roof had caved in long ago; the wall to her right was in pieces, only the wall she was on and the other two still standing. Maybe this place was attacked long ago? Possibly even one of the flying rocks had hit it.

Rece remembered the last time the huge rocks had rained down from the heavens and shivered, it had been a terrible thing. People had died…she felt sad for the people who used to live here if they had been through such a thing. They were rare, but when they did hit, the rock storms were deadly.

"I wonder what sort of story you can tell." Rece whispered as she stared down into the darkness.

"Rece!"

The girl turned her head, her green eyes wide in surprise, "Verra?"

Verra's brown eyes regarded her with annoyance clear in them, "Sleeping huh? Liar."

Rece looked away, "Sorry, okay? I just wanted some privacy."

"Privacy? Why didn't you ask?" Verra sighed.

"Yeah right!" Rece snorted, "You never leave me alone. You act like I'm some sort of child. I'm not an idiot you know!"

"Really? I guess I should stop making assumptions." Verra shot back.

"Leave me alone!" Rece suddenly turned on the wall's top edging and jumped down into the dark pit of the building.

"Rece!" Verra yelped, and quickly moved to climb the wall. What if she fell on something sharp and hurt herself? There could be a nest of snakes down there for all she knew! When she reached the top, Verra did what a good sister, would do…she jumped in after her. Screaming as she fell a lot farther than she intended.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Ow." Rece groaned as she sat up off the ground. She was in a dark place, very cold, and surprisingly damp. Was there water nearby?

She heard a yell from above and without warning she felt someone crash into her, hard. Rece screamed in fear and pain, and jumped to her feet, a sharp pain in her right arm.

"Verra!" Rece yelled when she saw who had landed on her.

"Help me up." Verra grimaced, "Please. Now!"

Rece did so and the girl's both brushed themselves off. They looked around, the only light shining from the gaping hole far above them.

"Oh no!" Verra cried, "We're trapped!"

"Don't worry!" Rece said quickly, "I'm sure there is a way out."

Verra glared her sister's barely lit up form in the darkness, "Yeah right! Ugh, I knew you would be the end of me one day. You're so damn irresponsible!"

"Shut up!" Rece shouted back, "It's your fault for following me! I wouldn't have jumped if you hadn't been there."

"Oh Rece!" Verra groaned, "Why did you have to jump?"

"Why did you have to jump after me?"

"Because I care!" Verra screamed, and Rece grew quiet.

After awhile Rece felt a hand on her arm, "Rece, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm acting like the child."

"There you go again." Rece said angrily, "The 'child' thing."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Verra moaned, "Can we just look for a way out of here, please?"

"Fine." Rece mumbled and began moving.

"Rece, let me lead, you might fall into a hole or something!" Verra yelped as she started in the direction of her footsteps. She reached out a hand and grabbed onto Rece's lower arm, "Let's hold hands so we don't lose each other."

00oo00oo00oo00

Somehow after walking for a while the two girl's found themselves in a long corridor, and for some reason they found they could see. The whole area was lit up in a dim but usable blue light, an eerie mist layering the ground.

Rece shivered as a strong chill ran up her spine, "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure." Verra frowned as they walked, running a hand down the wall as she passed, tracing the weird swirling designs with her finger. This place was decorated with odd pictures, of horrifying creatures, of odd shaped birds, and strange patterns, sharp but oddly beautiful.

Soon the hall widened into a large room, both sisters gasped in unison when they saw what awaited them in this room.

"W-what…is that?" Rece said, almost breathless, eyes wide in wonder.

"It's…so beautiful." Verra said softly.

In front of them, surrounded by raised curved parts of the wall, was a light. It was round in shape, and it flowed with different streams of blue color. A silver splash of color spun about at its center.

Suddenly Rece stepped forward, past her sister, her hand rose out in front of her, "I wonder what this thing is. It looks like water." She began walking towards it.

"Rece!" Verra's voice rose in panic, she walked fast after her sister, "Don't touch it! It could hurt you!"

Her sister only moved faster, a smile one her face, she could see it…so close in front of her. Soon she was close enough to feel the strange pull it emitted, and reached her hand out.

"No!" Verra yelled and moved forward. Rece turned to say something but right when she met her sister's eyes they were both enveloped into a flash of light.

When the light faded, no one was standing in the room, and the strange light had faded away, only a black mark in the wall showing where it once was.

**There we are! Like it? Love it? Detest it? Let me know what ya think! I may add more character's later, most likely male. Review and tell me what you think about this first chapter! Should I continue? Should this stay T rated or mature? How much gore do you want, if any? Come on people, throw some reviews at me! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews yet? I blame the lack of new Turok games. I have sad face. :( Anyways….I shall continue! Why? I got a sudden great idea! :D Yay me! Enjoy! I am writing this fan fiction mainly because I have played these games since I was a kid. Yes, when I was a little girl I played mature rated games, who cares! It was a blast. :D I can't wait til they release more games. If they don't, I shall be disappointed a lot. T_T Enough of my random author note-ness, enjoy!**

The large room was almost cavernous in size, torches lining the stony walls. At the very end of this room was a throne. The throne was a unique thing, created by the forms of skulls; different shapes and sizes, from different creatures. Some were a snow-white color, clean and smooth, whilst others were dark and cracked with age. Sitting atop this appalling throne, was an even more despicable image, a monster with a past of murder and mayhem.

"Let him enter." The sitter on the throne smiled with his mouth full of razor sharp teeth, wide set like a sharks. Reptilian in appearance, he had a body of dark green, large scales plated across his form. He wore no clothing, only silver cuffs on his arms, and plates across his shoulders. A bronze belt was wrapped around his waist, a human skull at its center.

A tall shadow entered the room and the great door creaked open loudly as well to announce his presence. The creature who walked towards the one on the throne was also a reptilian looking beast, but this one wore a few articles of clothing, not excluding his armor and the cape at his back. Long bits of cloth hung from his wrists and spikes adorned parts of his amour. He was also smaller than the other, more lanky in stature then bulk.

"You wanted to speak with me?" The monster on the throne stared at the creature who had just entered, red eyes glowing softly in the shadows, "On what matter? You best not be wasting my time Tyrannus."

The creature who entered smiled grimly, "I'll try not to Karuk, just hear what I have to say. I have been in the shadows for a while, as you know. It has been hard but eventually I have gathered my forces below ground."

"Get to the point." Karuk said.

"I propose an alliance." Tyrannus smiled unpleasantly, but to the other creature it held no malice. They had other ways of showing their emotions.

"On what grounds?" Karuk snapped a piece of the armrest of his throne and crunched it under his jaws.

"On the grounds that we will succeed and not fail as we have in the past."

"Fail? It was the bugs that failed." Karuk snorted loudly, spitting out a chunk of bone in the process, "We were only a distraction. They were supposed to destroy the human."

"You failed in a partnership with the Primagen." Tyrannus leaned against the wall, the torch nearby, casting long fingers of light across his form, "You would have destroyed us all in the process. Your loss was an early one."

Karuk spat on the ground, "We were misled." He growled, "He promised us the world. He didn't say anything about blowing the whole damn thing up."

"We are all misled once in awhile, this is not what we are here to talk about. Today we talk about the positive effect our alliance would have for the two of us."

"Have you been musing again?" Karuk grinned with his teeth, "I don't have the time. Much too busy enjoying the life…as much of a life you can get being hundreds of feet under the crust. We haven't had a good killing in quite a while, my men are getting out of shape."

"That is why I have come to you. In the war against the senate I had lost most of my men. The Sleg are at a disadvantage on the amount of troops we have. Technology is at its peak, but we need soldiers." Tyrannus stepped up to the throne, "The Endtrail are still rich in population. If we combine our forces, our resources and the like, we will be an unstoppable force."

"I like the idea." Karuk cracked another bone shard between his jaws, chewing noisily, "Haven't had a good war in awhile now…only a few between the humans. Stupid creatures even attack their own; they deserve to be slaughtered like livestock."

"We can get vengeance." Tyrannus suggested, "Together we can wipe them clean from this world… and from the universe."

"Yes." Karuk looked pleased at the thought, ceasing in his noisy chewing, "I like the image."

"My Dinosoids and your Sleg." Karuk grinned, "Brothers reunited in battle."

Tyrannus smiled with his teeth, eyes flashing in the torch light, "Exactly. All together for the final reckoning."

"And the fall of the human race."

00oo00oo00oo00

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the warmth of sunshine on her face. Verra moaned softly and sat up slowly, running her hands through her tangled hair.

It was a small brightly lit room, the area lit up by the sunlight streaming in from the wide set window. She was sitting on a bed made of soft tan clothes, a darker brown heavy sheet over the top of her legs. With a yawn she kicked the blankets off her legs and stood up.

Verra was more than confused. She remembered everything…the mysterious light, the sudden flash…. then nothing. Where was she? And most importantly…where was Rece?

_Mother will kill me if something happens to her! _

Quickly the girl opened the wooden door of the room and started down the hall, glancing around her warily for any movements. She did not know these people; it was not wise to be comfortable in a strange place. They might have brought her here safely, but they could have other plans.

Verra almost had a heart attack when a woman suddenly stepped out in front of her. She quickly stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You're awake." The woman was tall, about seven feet, the size of the men in Verra's village. All the woman back home were relatively the same size, none ever equaled the size of the males. Another unique thing about this person was her hair. It was in tight cornrows, the top a faded blue grey, and the bottom a striking silver. A long wavy black braid fell past her shoulders. Light milky blue eyes stared at her curiously.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Verra asked.

"I am Laris." The woman said kindly, "We are in my home, on the outskirt's of the Lucerne Forest."

"Lucerne Forest?" Verra frowned, "Did you name it that? We've never called the forest anything."

Laris gave her a curious look, "The forest has been called so for a very long time now. Where is it that you are from?"

"Soma village." Verra told her, "Off Jacui Lake."

The woman slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry, but these names are unfamiliar to me."

"Have you seen my sister?" Verra changed the subject. She could find out where they were later, now she had to find out where Rece was.

"An inch shorter than you?" Lari smiled, "Long brown hair? Leaf green eyes? Wearing a brown tunic?"

"Yes! That's her." Verra sighed in relief, "Where is she?"

"Downstairs with my son. She is quite the talkative girl." The woman laughed, "She'll be happy to know you're awake."

"I don't know about that." Verra mumbled as she followed the woman downstairs.

"Verra!" Rece smiled when she saw her sister enter after Laris, "Come meet Janil! He's a warrior."

Laris gave the young man sitting at the table a raised eyebrow, which he returned with a wide grin.

Unlike the woman, this man's hair was a shaggy mess down to his shoulders, in rich brown-red curls. Solid eyebrows over eyes like grey stone. He was a handsome man, with defined muscles under his thin white shirt, a cloak of grey hanging off one shoulder, and across the chair he was sitting at.

"You must be Verra." Janil nodded at her, "Rece has told me all about you. Quite the party crasher am I right?"

Verra's face reddened, "No, I'm just looking out for my sister. She's an overgrown child."

"Am not." Rece stuck out her tongue.

"Child."

"Shut up!"

"Girls!" Laris's commanding tone shut both of them up and Verra sighed.

"Forgive me Laris, I don't want to argue with my brat sister in your home. She's just so infuriating"

"Understandable." Laris said. Rece made a pouty face. "My son is the same way."

"Mother, I am a man." Janil said, an annoyed look on his face, "Stop treating me like a child."

"We have so much in common." Rece said, but Janil only ignored her, getting up from the table and leaving the room in a huff. Rece felt dejected, and just stared down at the wooden tabletop in front of her.

"He's just mad at me." Laris sat at the table, "I won't let him join the units fighting."

"Fighting?" Verra frowned, "What do you mean? Is there a war going on?"

Laris sighed heavily, forehead creasing, "I'm afraid there's always something like that going on. Galyanna is a pit for trouble."

"Galyanna." Rece said, "Is that where we are?"

Laris gave her a small smile, "Yes Rece."

"What is the war about?" Verra asked, "Is it nearby? We won't be attacked will we?" Verra felt her heart race in her chest at the thought. She had heard horrible stories about the old wars on her world, of the death and the hatred….and what the soldiers had done to the woman and children.

"I hope not." Laris said, a grave look on her face, "In which case we would have to flee as far as we can. This would be just as dangerous, we have raptors in these forests"

"Raptors?" Verra frowned, "What are they?"

Laris looked at her for a long moment, than stood up, "Follow me to my room, I have something to show you both."

00oo00oo00oo00

"T-that is one big lizard." Rece stared down at the page, at the drawing in the book of the creature Laris called a raptor.

"By the earth! That thing is huge." Verra looked at the old drawing with a look of horror on her face. Not only were they in a strange place where some sort of war was going on, but now they find that there are monstrous creatures living in the woods all around them.

"Your world sounds like a safer place." Laris said softly, "Your people are fortunate they don't have to live here. This world is beautiful but also very dangerous."

"We have to get home." Verra closed the book, "Can you show us where we were found?"

"I'm afraid it won't help you." Laris said, "You were lying in the middle of a clearing of runes in the forest, the portal nearby had already closed. Once these old portal's close, it is hard to reactivate them."

"Portal?" Rece wondered aloud.

Laris took a seat on her bed, "A portal is a sort of door between dimensions. It is like a vortex of light in appearance, varied colors."

"So when Rece touched it." Verra closed her eyes, "We were taken here."

Rece looked away, "I didn't know this would happen."

"It's alright." Verra sighed, "You didn't know. It isn't your fault." _You still should have listened; maybe then we wouldn't be in this predicament. _Of course she did not voice her true feelings, she knew it was not the time to be rough on her sister.

"How did you find us?" Rece asked suddenly, "When will the portal return?"

"I had a feeling." Laris touched her chest, "I am very intuitive, I can sense when odd happenings are nearby; the portal may never return…they are uncertain things."

"Never?" Verra was stricken. In both shock and sorrow. There was a very real chance that they might never return home. Mother…her friends; Seoul…Verra was heartsick at the thought.

Rece felt tears bite at her eyes. She was just now feeling the guilt, and the realization of what she had just done hit her. It was her fault they were here. Her fault that they might never get home, "Oh Verra!" Rece wailed, throwing her arms around the still girl, "I'm so sorry."

Laris watched with a pitying look as the younger sister cried in Verra's arms, who held on tight, a look of both sadness and determination on her face. She would make things right. Verra could not, and would not fail her baby sister. She would find a way to get them home even if it killed her, in which Rece would be home safe in the least.

Suddenly the door flew open and Janil stood there, his chest heaving with every deep breath he took, an excited and panicked look in his eyes, "Mother! There is a fire at Darken, I just received message!"

Laris stood up quickly, "Pack my supplies and any containers we have."

"I can help if you need me." Verra stood up.

"Don't leave me Ver." Rece pleaded, eyes wet with tears, "I feel ill."

"Stay with your sister." Laris said, meeting Verra's eyes, "She needs your support now."

When they had left the room, leaving the two girls alone, Verra laid down on Lari's bed, her head resting on a pillow. She was not tired, just depressed. When she felt bad the only thing that really made her feel better was resting. Rece sat nearby at a desk, the book laying closed in front of her.

There was a long silence, for a few minutes, then, "Verra?"

"Yes Rece?"

"Do you think mother is worried?" Rece asked in a hushed voice.

"Most likely." Verra said, burying her face into the pillow.

Rece grew quiet then stood up, "I'm going back to my room to lay down. I'm feeling tired."

Verra sat up on the bed, "Alright, but if you need me, don't be afraid to wake me up. I think I need a rest too."

Rece nodded and hesitated at the door, hand on the knob, "Verra?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Verra said wearily, "Now go lie down."

When Rece had left, Verra wrapped herself up in a sheet and curled up against the headboard, tears falling down her cheeks. _I know I'm the older sister. I know it is my duty to protect and watch over Rece…but this will be harder than before. There is so much at stake; we could die on this world. I could easily lose Rece to one of those monsters. Mother…I wish you were here. You always know what to do in bad situations like these._

_**So we now have a plot…sort of. We have a struggle coming up in the future, and our characters are currently feeling emo. Don't worry, there will be action soon enough! I will be adding more characters later! All vital to the story. I have a very interesting idea, so we will have to see where it takes this story. I'm a bit excited actually! ^^ Please review! Or I use my grenade launcher on you o.O mwhaha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! This story has remained un-updated the longest, so I'm here to make things right! I won't leave any of my stories hanging if I can help it, there are too many stories I like on Fanfiction that are discontinued, and it's a pity. If anyone is reading this and they want an update, then darn it, I'm updating. :D**

Downstairs, Laris was gathering up the supplies she had requested from Janil into a large satchel. She had questioned her son about what he had heard, and he had responded that the man who had fled from the village, ran off before he could question him. That he was in a panic about something.

Laris could feel a swirl of unease within herself, and she felt it would be best to arrive at Darken, prepared for anything that awaited then.

"Janil." She finished packing and slung the bag over one shoulder, tossing a plait of hair away from her face, "Grab your long bow and a good knife, not bone, steel. I'll wait for you outside."

He nodded and ran from the room. Laris meanwhile, was slipping her own weapon into the holster at her waist. She had received the blaster as a gift long ago, from the Chief of a village she had helped save in the past. Laris had not found use for it until now. Perhaps it would help her where a bow could not_._

"Mother?" Janil had entered the room with his weapons in hand, casting a worried glance at the weapon at her waist, "Why are you bringing that?"

"Because." Laris said firmly, "I feel the need to, that is all."

Janil quieted then shook his head, "No, there's more to it. You aren't having one of your..._feelings _again, aren't you?"

Laris turned away, re-positioning the sack on her shoulder, "We have to go. Stay close, keep an eye out for predators."

Janil sighed heavily as he followed his mother outside, "I'm not an infant mother, I know."

He was taken by surprise when Laris turned on him, her lips brushing his cheek. He smelled a scent like green trees before she pulled away.

"You'll always be my child." Laris touched his face softly, tenderly, and he couldn't help looking away in embarrassment at her attentions.

"Mother..." He started.

"Let's go." She turned and began walking through the trees. He only hesitated for a moment before following after.

00Oo00oo00oo00

"Verra?" Rece took a seat on the bed where her sister lay, silent and unmoving, "Are you okay?"

Verra's shoulder shifted for a moment, there was a pause, and then she rolled onto her back to look up at her sister, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Rece nodded, green eyes brightening, "Hey, want to go outside and look around?"  
Verra sat up so fast she almost butted heads with her younger sister, who straightened up in surprise, "No! You can't go outside."

"Why not? I wouldn't go into the woods or anything, just to get some air. See what the house looks like? I mean, there might be different colored grass and everything!" Verra rapidly brushed hair out of her face, face tight.

Verra scowled, "We're supposed to wait here until Laris gets back, she wouldn't want us nosing about. Don't forget, we're in another world, you don't know what could be out there."

"Raptors." Rece said quietly and there was a long silence.

Verra broke it with a sigh, "Exactly. Do you really want to run into a giant toothy lizard?

Rece frowned, disappointment painting her features, "I guess not."

The girls sat together for awhile, before Rece jumped to her feet, "I'm so bored." She whined, "Can we at least sit downstairs, look out the window or something? You can't see much out of this one." Verra was not surprised at the sudden enthusiasm, this was a norm for her sister.

Verra pushed away the urge to roll her eyes and stood up on her feet, "Fine, but stay with me."

00oo00oo00oo

Laris followed a path along the cliffs, knowing full well that raptors liked to take the path below it. If any creatures caught scent of them, they would see them before the predators attacked. Janil could dispatch them easily with his short bow, he had done so before.

Yet, Laris felt a strong urge to be in the trees and off the ground. The woman paused suddenly, by a massive ancient tree, black vines creeping around its face, resting a hand on rough bark. She closed her eyes, feeling Janil pause behind her.

She had senses adopted from her mother's people, the _Dasharte, _who had the power to read a forest. It could not speak, but if one with the patience to listen and the power to, placed her hand on one of the older trees, she could find herself running through their roots, interconnecting with a massive network of underground roots...messages. The forest was connected.

Laris could feel the pounding heart of a hare, as it bounded across the forest floor, pursued by a troupe of tiny raptor-like dinos, a breed only dangerous to small mammals, and merely a nuisance to human kind. Farther off however she found a pack of raptor females drinking from a great lake, smelling faint carrion lying nearby, a fed on stegosaurus, too old to defend herself from young, strong predators. A mile off, she could hear the snap of twigs, the smell of smoke—the _screams._

Janil watched his mother as she pulled away from the tree, "What's wrong?"

Laris took in a long breath, "We have to go back."

"What?" Janil stared at her, surprise clear on his face, "Why?"

"There isn't much time." Laris quickly ran by him, braids swinging back behind her, "Hurry!"

"Wait! What about Darken? They need us!" Janil ran after her, his heart beat drumming in his ears.

"No, they're already lost." Laris yelled, "We have to get back home. They will be on the move soon."

"Who?"

Laris stopped, Janil nearly running into her. She turned, grabbing both of his shoulders in a tight grip. He swallowed as she looked into his eyes, "Sleg."

He started, eyes wide in surprise, 'What? That can't be..."

"Yes, it is true." Laris pulled back, wiping hair and sweat from her forehead. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart, "There are many of them. An army. And not just the Sleg. There are new beasts, unfamiliar monsters." The woman could scream aloud in frustration. She should have checked the trees earlier, far earlier than now. Time was a fleeting thing.

Janil shook his head, "That can't be right, they were defeated long ago, by the-"

"Listen." Laris hissed, the forest around them falling deathly silent. She pressed herself close to Janil, and he could feel her heart matching beats with his own. He said nothing, feeling prickles of unease run down his spine. He could hear _nothing._

"The forest animals." Laris whispered, "They can smell a new type of predator in the forest, and even the raptors are wary. Can you not feel everything around us, escaping? While we are standing here like fools.

"We have to run."

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

Soon they were running swiftly back where they had come, foot falls barely heard, in the deafening silence around them.

00oo00oo00oo

"Wow!" Rece pressed her face up against the window, "I can see mountains."

"Get down from there!" Verra's voice was tight with impatience, looking up at her sister with a frown.

Her sister was currently standing atop a wooden chair, staring into a large high window. She supposed it was for safety reasons, the window being so high up, so giant lizard monsters couldn't crash through it.

Rece jumped down off the chair, boots hitting the hard floor with a thud, "You have to look! It's so pretty."

Verra shook her head, scratching the top of her nose, "No thank you, I think I'll stay on the ground."

Her sister laughed in response, "Don't worry Ver, if you get stuck I can rescue you."

Verra just sighed in response and took a seat at the table. Rece pulled the chair she had been standing on over and took a seat as well.

"So..." Rece started, "When you do think they will be back?"

"They just left ten minutes ago."

"How do you know?" Rece said, "Did you count in your head this whole time?"

"It hasn't been long, okay?" Verra replied, "Just try and be patient."

Rece settled down in her seat, a pout on her face, "I'm just so bored, and it's hot in this place. I wish I could open that window."

It wasn't really that warm, in Verra's opinion, but that might be because she had the chills. Whenever Verra was stressed or upset in any way, she got the worst tremors and chills. Luckily all she was experiencing at current was the chill part. Her fingers were currently clasped together, un-twitching, and she was wearing a mask on her face, of complete calm. To Rece, she seemed to be the usual calm-and-in-control sibling she had known since she was a tot, and Verra did this only to help her sister.

She couldn't let Rece know how afraid she really was.

00Oo00oo00oo

Laris moved gracefully through thick vegetation, her son moving just as fluidly behind her. They knew where to step and how to move through the wild green of the forest, unhindered by creeping vines and bristling shrub.

Janil paused at creek bank, moments later, taking in several small, quick breaths-sweat dotting his face, "Wait...I need a drink."

Laris stopped, turning to face him, her own face wet with sweat. She brushed away the wet, pressing her face upward to catch the forest breeze. He bent down to scoop up some water in his hand, moving one arm to re-position the longbow on his back, so it didn't catch on the ground and snap as he rested on one knee.

The water was cool and clear, and he felt calmer as he splashed it on his face, and stood up. Laris had also taken a drink, cupping water in her hands and letting it fall over her face and hair. She shook the remnants away, brushing back the white hairs that stuck to her face, "Let's go."

He moved to follow her, but stumbled as the earth rumbled beneath his feet. He heard a snapping noise behind him. Janil turned to see what had caused the sound, but found himself being pulled sharply to the left by a strong grip at his shoulder.

"Down!" Laris shouted, pulling him aside, as a great shadow fell towards them.

They hit the ground rolling, falling down a sharp drop near the creek's edge, splashing into the waters. Janil spluttered as liquid filled his mouth and nose. He hurriedly kicked himself out of the water, face breaking the surface, spluttering and hacking, and blinked in the light, water rippling chaotic around them.

He turned his gaze to where they had been standing only seconds earlier, and he found himself looking at a tree lying flat, splintered wood pointing upwards where it had been forcibly uprooted from the ground.

Laris resurfaced moments later next to him, silently, and nearly had him yelling out in surprise.

"Don't move." She gasped softly, wet hand on his shoulder, nails digging into skin as a silent warning.

It was at that moment when Janil felt a presence. He turned to look towards the shore once more, sinking to his nose, into the water.

A huge dinosaur, an ankylosaurus, pushed itself atop the downed tree, shaking its body side to side. It made a slow moaning noise, and started forward, the water rippling around them as it took heavy steps forward, burdened not only by its own weight, but by the weight it carried atop its back.

A metal object rested atop its spine, secured by thick straps across the top and belly of the creature. Laris recognized it immediately.

"It's a war beast. One of the dinosaurs in the last great war. They are enhanced unnaturally, and trained to attack a target with but a single command. Deadly force." She took in a long breath, "We have to halt it."

Janil splashed a bit, earning a sharp glare from his mother as he turned to look at her in disbelief, "What? How are we going to stop that _thing_? With rocks and arrows?"

Laris said, "Yes, we have no choice. We are at war, it is very clear to see. If we don't stop this monster, it will move onto our home and into Caern. The village won't stand a chance."

Janil watched as the beast continued to move through the trees, its massive form pushing trees to the side, with ease. He felt heavy in the water, and vulnerable, bore down by water logged clothing and his weapons. The boy moved forward, water swirling around his shoulders as he swam. He felt more currents of water brush over his neck as Laris followed. The beast had already disappeared, and the urgency crying out inside both of them, told them to move,_ now._

"We'll take the valley road." Laris said as they swam closer to shore, "If we're swift, we should be able to beat them home."

"The valley road...it's full of monsters." Janil said, "It's too dangerous, we'll be torn to pieces. It's the breeding season!" He thought of the monstrous Tyrannosaurus fighting for territory and mating rights, and blanched. Last year he had heard a horrible story from a passerby, about a caravan caught in the valley when the cliffs were caught int an avalanche of rocks during a storm. The wagons had been rammed and smashed into bits. People had been ripped to pieces or swallowed whole. There were very few survivors. Four out of thirty-eight of the travelers.

"I'm fully aware of that fact." Laris snapped, "But we have no other choice. If we take the cliff road, we will be too late. As long as we keep our minds about us, and be careful, we should be fine."

He argued no further, knowing Laris was an irremovable force where it concerned anything arguable. She was stubborn and fierce, and he dared not discuss it further.

They reached the shore and he stood up, pressing water from his clothes, boots full of liquid, hampering his movements as he stepped forward. He didn't understand how they would reach home before the sleg found it. This was impossible.

Laris seemed to read his expression easily, "It's up to us now. As long as we try our best, we will succeed."

"How do you know?" He asked her, pulling loose clothing off, trying to rid himself of anything damp and heavy.

"I don't know." Laris said honestly, "But we can do nothing else but try."

Suddenly the ground exploded at their feet and the two jumped backwards, Janil slipping in the rocks and falling onto his side.

Gun fire! Pellets shot into the earth scattering rocks and dust into the air. Laris turned her head away as a sharp stone hit her cheek, piercing skin. She wiped away the spot with the back of her palm, blood staining fingers, and turned to run through the trees, Janil already by her side.

The two ran side by side, equally paced, swiftly racing through the trees. They heard the echo of gun fire behind them as they ran, and the stamping of feet on earth. Laris and her son ducked under low branches and leaped gracefully over fallen trees, Janil no longer hampered by his damp clothing, wearing only his pants, already dry in the sweltering heat of the jungle.

Like high jumping, sure footed plain's deer, they found themselves evading their enemy with ease. As they continued downward, into the valley however, Janil felt only dread. He knew perfectly well that they were leaving one enemy for another.

Both equally dangerous.

"Time." Laris gasped as they ran, "Is all that matters. Don't lose heart."

Yes, but time isn't a friend to man or beast, Janil thought, and how much time do we really have?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, what do you hope to see in this story? I'd be happy to know. Thanks for reading! **

** Oh, and no worries. I will keep the Turok chemistry. There will be more blood, etc, and all that good chaotic stuff soon. Bare with me. ;) This story might eventually be M-rated sooner down the road.**


End file.
